


Phone by Alice13

by MrsMetta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMetta/pseuds/MrsMetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am certain Sherlock pulled this off sometime...</p><p>(Translated from 100 word drabble into 100 word drabble. Just a little fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone by Alice13

Sherlock was in the kitchen, staring into the microscope. Equipment and test tubes were scattered across the table. He seemed focused on the result of an important experiment.

"John, my phone," he mumbled, not even looking up. John stepped behind him and started to pat Sherlock's chest without hesitation. He wasn't offended by those unusual requests anymore.

"Gently, John," Sherlock scolded him. "My phone is on the coffee table, by the way."

John huffed angrily and rushed to the living room.

Sherlock regarded him with a smirk. He’d make sure to put that phone in his back pocket next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits go to the wonderful Alice13 who let me translate her ficlet. For her English works you might check out http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
> 
> For betaing and improving big thanks go to amazing The Lady of Purpletown, who is a treasure and I cross my fingers for her wishes to come true :-)


End file.
